


Posthumous

by keerawa



Category: Highlander: Endgame, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-29
Updated: 2006-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge: Highlander100 #89 "Methos Lives!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Posthumous

Methos read his own Closing Report with a mix of satisfaction and regret. It had been a lovely plan. Joe had played his part to perfection, fooling them all, right to the end.

MacLeod getting caught up in the farce was unintended, but inevitable, in hindsight. The man was simply incapable of avoiding quests, villains, or damsels in distress. _Mon chevalier sans peur et sans reproche._ Methos wondered how long it would take MacLeod to notice that his fallen giant was merely a windmill.

Methos raised a glass. "Goodbye, Joe Dawson and Duncan MacLeod. It's good to be a legend."


End file.
